Waiting for You
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Ino kedapatan seorang pasien koma yang tidak kunjung sadar juga. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis terus datang setiap harinya untuk sang pasien, dan Ino mulai merasakan hal yang mendalam pada gadis itu.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU

**.**

**.**

**-Waiting for You-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kau ini lama sekali sih!''

''Maaf, maaf. Baru lewat sepuluh menit kok.'' Dia berbicara sambil menguap.

''Kau tidak tahu kalau ada peraturan yang mengatakan 'Jangan membiarkan seorang lady menunggu' ?''

''Hah? Memangnya ada lady? Dimana? Dimana?'' Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok 'lady' yang dikatakan pacarnya itu. Tentu saja pacarnya tambah kesal. Tapi apa boleh buat, memang begitu kok sifat cowo ini.

''Eh, ngomong-ngomong, karena menunggumu tadi aku jadi teringat dengan salah satu pasien di rumah sakit,'' katanya sambil berjalan dengan menggandeng pacarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempersalahkan keterlambatan pacarnya yang pemalas itu.

''Aku pernah cerita 'kan, sebulan yang lalu ada pasien lelaki tampan korban tabrak lari yang akhirnya berada dalam keadaan koma dan pacarnya terus mengunjunginya setiap hari. Sampai sekarang, si pacar masih terus mengunjunginya dan terus berada di rumah sakit sampai jam jenguk habis. Hhh, romantisnya.'' Gadis itu memejamkan mata birunya untuk lebih mengingat moment-moment di rumah sakit.

''Oh ya? Enak sekali dia. Pacarnya selalu menunggunya sampai ia bangun, sedangkan aku, hanya sepuluh menit tapi harus dicaci maki.'' Ino melirik ke pacarnya. Memangnya dia hanya menunggu sepuluh menit? Dia datang lima menit lebih awal tau! Ok, itu juga tidak terlalu banyak memberi arti.

''Ya ya ya, tunggu sampai kamu harus ditabrak dan berbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit baru aku akan menunggumu selama 100 tahun seperti putri tidur, Shi-ka-ma-ru.''

Shikamaru hanya nyengir pada balasan pacarnya itu. ''Hahaha, jangan begitu dong. Walau aku suka tidur, tapi aku tidak mau tidur sampai seratus tahun. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu selama seratus tahun dong,'' katanya sambil mencubit pipi Ino.

Hu-uh, walau menyebalkan, cowo ini selalu punya cara untuk menyenangkannya. Ia jadi tidak bisa marah 'kan.

**.**

**.**

Putih akan selalu menjadi warna yang dominan di rumah sakit. Suster berbaju putih, dokter berjas putih, cat dinding berwarna putih, rasanya bukan rumah sakit kalau tidak berwarna putih. Begitu juga dengan ruangan bernomor 307. Ruangan yang juga didominasi warna putih itu begitu sunyi. Hanya mesin yang berbunyi beberapa detik sekali itu yang dapat memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut. Tapi hal itu pun masih tidak mengubah suasana dari kamar 307.

Ino mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan sebelum membukanya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat selama sebulan ini akan selalu sama. Seorang pria berambut pirang berbaring di atas ranjang putih dan seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna biru tua berada di sampingnya. Terus menunggunya sampai pemuda itu bangun.

''Ng, permisi.'' Suara Ino yang telah dipelankan tetap membuat gadis itu terkejut. ''Saya ingin mengecek kondisi pasien,'' ia meminta izin sesopan mungkin.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. ''Ah, iya. Silakan.'' Dengan itu, masing-masing melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sesekali saat mengecek kondisi infus dan perangkat lainnya, Ino melirik gadis itu. Dengan memejamkan mata, gadis itu menempelkan punggung tangan pemuda yang sedang 'tidur' itu ke pipinya. Seolah ingin merasakan kehangatan yang mungkin tersisa.

Pemandangan yang menentramkan walau menyedihkan.

''Ah, terima kasih ya.'' Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar suaranya. Suara yang tinggi namun tidak cempreng. ''Kalau tidak salah anda adalah suster yang bertugas merawat Naruto 'kan? Terima kasih untuk kerja keras anda, Yamanaka-san.''

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan membungkuk pada Ino. Tentu saja hal ini membuat gadis pirang itu kaget. Walaupun sudah menggeluti pekerjaannya selama tiga setengah tahun, tidak pernah ia mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang sampai mendalam begini. Walau sungkan, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan senang.

''Ah, eh, itu bukan apa-apa kok. Memang sudah tugasku untuk merawat pasien sebaik mungkin. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu.'' Gadis itu menerima pernyataan Ino dan tersenyum tipis.

_Deg_

Gawat. Bahkan ia yang perempuan saja berdebar-debar melihat senyuman gadis ini, apalagi laki-laki. Sepertinya agak sayang kalau gadis secantik ini selalu berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggu pacarnya yang entah kapan akan sadar. Bukankah lebih baik mencari pria yang lebih bermasa depan?

''Uh, umm... Y-yamanaka-san...'' Bagaimanapun juga, Ino masih tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan yang agak formal itu. Biasanya ia selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh. Kalau dipanggil seformal itu rasanya...

''Ah, lebih baik panggil Ino saja. Aku tak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.''

''Ah, baiklah, Ino. Kalau begitu anda boleh memanggil saya dengan nama Hinata.'' Perempuan ini. Walau sudah saling memanggil dengan nama kecil, tetap saja memakai sebutan 'saya-anda'. Sepertinya dibesarkan di keluarga beretiket tinggi.

''Ada yang bisa kubantu?''

''Ah, begini...'' Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang berbaring itu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, ''Ng... Apa Naruto... sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera terbangun?''

Ino memberikan ulasan senyum tipis. ''Maaf sekali. Saya sama sekali tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda seperti itu dari Tuan Naruto.'' Melihat wajah Hinata yang agak merenung, perawat itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, ''Tapi apabila saya melihatnya, saya pastikan anda langsung mendapat berita itu dari mulut saya.''

Hinata tersenyum. Alangkah baiknya perawat ini. Tidak salah apabila seorang perawat selalu dilambangkan sebagai pengganti malaikat di bumi. ''Terima kasih banyak. Saya amat menghargai bantuan anda,'' katanya sebelum kembali membungkuk.

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan gadis itu karena merasa tidak diperhatikan. Tapi sepertinya Ino masih berada di dalam dunianya sendiri.

''Hoi!'' Suaranya berhasil mengagetkan Ino. Seharusnya daritadi ia lakukan hal itu. Kan cape kalau harus mengibas-ngibaskan tangan terus. ''Kau kenapa?''

Gadis itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Orang yang biasanya selalu dapat memikirkan banyak topik pembicaraan dan terus-menerus bicara sekarang diam seribu bahasa. Sebagai pacar, Shikamaru tentu tahu ada yang salah dengan gadis pirang ini. ''Jangan-jangan pasien koma itu lagi ya? Kenapa? Dia sudah bangun dan kau mulai tertarik padanya?'' tanyanya setengah bercanda.

Cowo yang butuh tidur lebih dari sepuluh jam sehari itu tahu kalau pacarnya tidak mungkin berbuat hal seperti itu, ia hanya menggoda. Tapi ketika pacarnya tidak memberi respon apa-apa, dia jadi khawatir kalau candaannya jadi kenyataan. ''Bukan dia, tapi pacarnya.'' Shikamaru boleh berlega hati karena kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan.

Tapi... Pacar si 'Sleeping Prince'? Berarti cewe dong? ''Memangnya pacarnya kenapa?'' Ia tidak menerima jawaban apa pun.

Ino hanya menghela napas. Kira-kira sudah dua bulan sejak percakapannya dengan gadis bermata putih itu, yang berarti sudah tiga bulan pasiennya itu koma. Tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan sadar. Dokter pun tidak menjamin bahwa pemuda itu akan segera sadar secepatnya. Bisa makan waktu berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun.

Ino masih teringat saat pasien bernama Naruto itu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Banyak orang yang mengantarnya sampai ke rumah sakit dengan wajah khawatir. Tapi diantara semua wajah itu, yang paling diingat Ino tentu saja wajah Hinata.

Saat itu ia bukanlah seorang 'nona' dengan segala keanggunan dan kelemah-lembutan yang ia miliki. Ia hanyalah seorang teman korban dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bajunya berantakan, dan rambutnya tampak awut-awutan. Sepertinya ia mengacak-acaknya sendiri. Dan ekspresinya... Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan. Air mata yang telah mengalir, napas yang tak teratur, suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan, semuanya adalah cerminan kekhawatirannya.

Meski pada awalnya banyak yang mengunjungi Naruto, pada akhirnya semua memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Mereka tidak bisa terus-menerus menunggu Naruto yang tidak kunjung tersadar. Waktu akan terus berlalu meski pemuda itu terlelap dalam tidur yang panjang. Namun, tetap ada segelintir orang-orang yang menjenguknya, walau hanya gadis itu yang tetap setia menemaninya sampai bulan ke tiga ini.

Sebagai suster yang bertugas untuk merawatnya, Ino tahu benar bagaimana keadaan masing-masing pasien, keluarga dan teman-teman pasien. Tidak terkecuali Naruto. Ino selalu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hinata selama jam-jam jenguknya.

Di setiap jam jenguknya, Hinata akan berbicara pada Naruto. Tentang teman-teman, keluarga, atau bahkan politik-ekonomi Jepang pada saat ini. Bagaimana salah satu temannya mendapat pacar baru, bagaimana teman lainnya mendapat beasiswa di luar negri, maupun keadaan bintang-bintang yang banyak berubah semenjak ia tertidur.

Vas kecil yang ada di ruangan itu akan selalu terisi dengan setangkai bunga segar yang selalu diganti setiap harinya.

Ino masih ingat di saat satu bulan pertama. Hinata sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya tidak peduli berapa kali ia bolak-balik di ruangan itu. Bukan. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Hinata menyadari keberadaannya di ruangan itu. Pandangan maupun pikiran gadis itu hanya ada di pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang putih tersebut.

Bisa dicintai sepenuh hati sampai seperti itu, mungkin merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Seandainya Naruto terbangun dan mengetahui segalanya, ia pasti menjadi orang yang sangat berbahagia.

**.**

**.**

''...lalu akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengejar kakaknya seperti yang selalu diinginkannya selama ini. Begitulah.'' Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut yang menggema dari ruangan khusus itu. Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dapat terlihat ruangan yang agak gelap. Punggung seorang gadis yang ditutupi oleh rambut biru tuanya yang panjang selalu ada di sana. Gadis itu terus bercerita meski tidak ada yang merespon kalimatnya.

Ino mengetuk pintu perlahan dan masuk. Kamar yang kelam dan pemandangan yang seperti biasa.

''Maaf, tapi jam jenguk sudah habis.'' Hinata menatap Ino dan mengangguk. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menghampiri suster berambut pirang itu. Ia tidak tega harus memisahkan Hinata dengan pasien itu setiap harinya. Tapi itulah kebijakan rumah sakit.

''Naruto, aku harus pulang dulu. Baik-baiklah, cepatlah bangun. Aku menunggumu.'' Hinata berkata seperti itu seraya mengecup tangan pemuda itu. Meski sudah berulang kali Ino melihatnya, meski sudah berulang kali Hinata mengucapkannya setiap kali ia harus pulang, hal itu tetap menyakitkan. Rasanya tak kuat untuk berlama-lama disana.

Setahun. Sudah setahun lamanya hal ini terus berjalan. Bukannya mengurangi kesedihan, tapi malah semakin menambah rasa nyeri setiap kali melihat mereka. Kenapa putri tidur ini tidak terbangun juga? Dan kenapa sang pangeran tidak berhenti menunggunya meski sudah memakan waktu setahun?

Ada sebuah ikatan benang di antara mereka yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh orang lain.

Ketika Hinata pergi, Ino duduk di kursi kecil tempat Hinata selalu berbincang-bincang pada Naruto. Ia menatap satu-satunya pasien yang diurusnya tanpa pernah mengenalnya.

''Kau tahu, kau ini orang yang jahat.'' Ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban. ''Kau tidak boleh membuat seorang lady menunggu tahu. Pacarku terlambat sepuluh menit saja kumarahi, apalagi sampai setahun.''

Ruangan itu terlalu sunyi sampai rasanya cairan infus yang menetes pun bisa terdengar. Ino tidak lagi kasihan pada Naruto yang harus koma selama setahun. Tidak bisa melihat wajah keluarga, maupun teman-temannya. Ia lebih iba pada Hinata yang setiap harinya datang menemui Naruto dan terus menunggunya sampai tersadar.

Saat ia menatap mata putih gadis itu, kesedihannya seakan-akan menular. Kesedihan yang mirip sinar matahari musim semi. Hangat, nyaman, dan sedih.

''Kamu harus bangun... Naruto...''

**.**

**.**

''Setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi?'' Ino mulai berpikir. Akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru agak sibuk, jadi ini kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengannya. Kemana ya? Nonton sudah. Makan sudah.

''Kalau begitu kita jalan kemana saja,'' katanya sambil memeluk lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Kebiasaan pacarnya kalau lagi manja. Tapi tiba-tiba Ino berhenti.

''Hinata?'' tanyanya sambil menghampiri seorang perempuan berambut biru tua yang panjang. Perempuan itu membalas kembali sapaannya dengan membungkuk hormat.

''Ah, Ino. Selamat siang. Dan... uuh...''

Ino cepat-cepat mengenalkan. ''Hinata, kenalkan pacarku, Shikamaru. Shika, kenalkan, salah satu teman pasienku yang juga sudah menjadi temanku, Hinata.''

''Selamat siang Shikamaru-san.'' Shikamaru pun membalas salamnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan cepat. Gadis ini memiliki mata yang putih dengan sedikit sentuhan warna lavender. Pandangannya hangat, tapi entah kenapa sepi.

Ino tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata di tempat seperti ini. Tapi begitu melihat setangkai bunga putih yang dibawa Hinata, Ino tahu kemana arah tujuannya. ''Kau mau menjenguk Naruto lagi?'' Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpel. Wajahnya kelihatan bahagia. Selalu seperti itu saat menjenguk Naruto. Tapi selalu membuat Ino menjadi tidak senang. Ia tidak senang Hinata tersenyum.

Ah, daripada tidak senang mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan bingung. Satu senyuman Hinata mengundang banyak pertanyaan di kepala Ino. Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa. Kenapa Hinata masih pergi ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Naruto? Kenapa ia masih terus menunggu Naruto yang tidak jelas kapan sadarnya? Di atas segalanya, kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum?

''Aku tidak ingin Naruto kesepian karena saat bangun nanti ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sisinya.'' Hinata tersenyum pada kedua pasangan itu lalu pamit pergi.

Ino dan Shikamaru hanya memandang punggung gadis itu menjauh.

''Itu pacarnya Sleeping Prince ya?'' Ino hanya mengangguk.

_Kenapa?_

**.**

**.**

Fyuuh, hari ini kerja lagi. Dia harus mengecek Tuan Yamada yang sakit lambung agar tidak mencuri makanan aneh-aneh lagi yang dibeli di luar. Dia juga harus membersihkan ranjang pasien lain dan mengganti infus. Ino membuka pintu ruang perawat dan mendapati rekan-rekan sekerjanya tengah berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

''Ada apa?'' tanyanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik saat dia tidak masuk kemarin. Tapi pemikiran itu berubah saat melihat wajah mereka yang agak aneh.

''Ino, pasien kamar 307 yang kau urus itu... sudah tidak disini lagi.'' Ino terkejut mendengar hal itu.

''M-maksudnya... Maksudnya dia pindah ke bangsal lain?''

_Tolonglah, tolonglah..._

''Bukan, sebenarnya...''

Ino menerka, tapi ia tidak ingin tebakannya benar. ''Apa dia dipindah ke rumah sakit lain oleh keluarganya?'' Para suster itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. ''Jawab aku!''

Ia sudah mengerti. Tanpa perlu dijawab pun ia sudah mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Pintu yang memberi sedikit celah untuk melihat ke dalam. Pemandangan hari ini bukanlah yang biasa dilihatnya. Tidak ada bunyi mesin. Ruangan yang disinari matahari membuat matanya sedikit silau. Tapi punggung yang selalu memperlihatkan kesedihan itu selalu berada di sana. Begitu kecil, lemah, dan bergetar.

_''Tiba-tiba saja keadaannya kritis. Dokter juga sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi...''_

Ino masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Melangkah ke dalam dengan perlahan. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

''Kenapa... Kenapa...?'' Suara gadis itu ikut begetar. Ia menangis. Suaranya lemah. ''Aku... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku masih butuh kehangatannya... Kenapa dia pergi...?''

Ino menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak gadis itu, mengusapnya. Berharap perih itu bisa sedikit berkurang bila ia ikut menemaninya disana. Berharap agar sedikitnya, ia bisa membantu menghilangkan kesedihan yang ikut dirasakannya.

Sakit ini menular. Kesedihan ini menular. Sama seperti virus yang hanya bisa disembuhkan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Hinata meremas seprei kasur yang putih itu, ''Setahun, aku terus menunggunya selama setahun... Aku tidak keberatan meski harus menunggu selama setahun lagi. Atau beberapa tahun lagi... Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya sekali lagi...'' Hinata beranjak ke kasur itu, meremasnya lagi dan mendekapnya di dada erat-erat. Ino ikut menangis. ''Hangat. Dia tertidur selama ini disini. Kehangatannya masih ada... Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kehadirannya disini.''

Ino melap air matanya yang keluar dan menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut yang biasa ia pakaikan pada Naruto. Apa dengan ini Hinata bisa sedikit lebih baik? Ia hanya bisa berharap.

**.**

**.**

Sudah sejam lamanya ia menunggu, tapi tidak datang juga. Udara yang dingin ditambah turunnya salju membuatnya menyesal memakai rok yang agak mini meski sudah memakai baju berlapi-lapis, mantel, syal, dan sepatu boots tinggi. Tapi penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

''Maaf Ino, maaf. Aku tidak menyangka akan selama ini. Klienku tadi bawel sekali.''

Ino menatap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Ia minta maaf sambil membungkuk, selain itu napasnya tidak teratur. Ia pasti lari dari tempat kerjanya ke sini.

''Tidak apa-apa.'' Shikamaru memasang wajah bingung. Padahal ia pikir akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena membuatnya menunggu selama sejam tanpa mengabari apapun, tapi Ino malah tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya lalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Because I love you…_

_I'll be forever waiting for you_

_As long as you want. As long as you hope._

_As long as you…_

…_still alive…_

__**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Di akhir cerita, saya membayangkan melihat Hinata berdiri menatap matahari di langit barat dengan angin yang berhembus perlahan menyapu wajah dan membelai rambutnya. Matanya yang kini memantulkan warna senja terlihat kosong dan hampa. Narutooo, kenapa kamu harus matiii?

Readers: Padahal dia sendiri yang bikin.


End file.
